Untold Story: Karakuri Burst
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: In a restless city of greed and blood, one man, struggling through an endless ordeal. To save the people he loves, he will fight, no matter the pain and sadness, he will save them. "I promise upon my life... I will save you both."


**Axel: I really hope you guys like it, here, the new version. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

_We used to be ordinary children …._

_The three of us…._

_Always together…._

_Two girls and one boy…._

_I thought we could be together forever…_

_But I was wrong…._

"_Hey, Len-kun, Rin-chan, let's make a promise… a promise to be together forever!"_

"_Hey Miku! Rin! Let's play cop and burglar!"_

"_I wish… this day would never end…"_

"_P-please! D-d-don't take them away!"_

"_Rin! Miku!"_

"No!" A blond man cry out sitting up from his bed, panting, he touch his right eye. _"That dream again..." _The blond man stood up from his bed, he look around his bedroom, still the same fancy bedroom. He walk toward his bedroom window, looking below him toward the never stopping lights of vehicles and the lights of buildings.

The man shook his head and look toward the clock. _"10:26..." _The man walk out of the room, toward his living room. His fancy living room consist of several sofa's, a tv plasma, an aquarium, a mini-set bar, a kitchen, bookcase and several katana's on the wall.

He walk toward the kitchen and took a cup, fill it with cold water and drink. _"When will I escape the nightmare..." _The man put the cup away, and sit down on the couch. _"I wonder what you're doing... Miku, Rin." _The man train of thought was cut off by the bell of his door. With a grunt he stood up, walk toward the door and open it.

The sight of pink hair greeted him, her blue eyes stare directly to the man blue eyes, she wears a white dress shirt underneath a long black coat, a red tie and a black police hat, she also wears a white armband with a red symbol of peace on them.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Len Kagamine." She greeted with a smile. "You don't look so good." The women said looking at Len attire of plain t-shirt, a pair of shorts and a white square eyepatch, though the most noticable is his tired eyes.

"Luka, what's with the formality?" Len asked annoyed. "You want to come in?"

Luka gasp. "Oh my Len-kun, I didn't know our relationship went that far... But if you insist.." Luka said suggestively. Though she dropped it once Len growl in annoyance. "I'm kidding Len, no need to be mad."

"... Sorry, got a bad dream tonight. Anyway, why you here?"

"Well, I'm here to pick you up, Captain Kaito want us all to gather at HQ, I didn't know all the detail, but 'The Breakers' strike again it seems." Luka explained. "And they also spotted the one eye witch."

Len look at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's why hurry up and get dress, I'll be waiting at the parking lot." With that, Luka walk away.

Without wasting time, Len closed the door and sprint to his bedroom, where he quickly put on his uniform. Just like Luka, he wears a white dress shirt underneath a black-tailed coat, with a red tie and a black police hat. He also wear the white armband with the same peace insignia on it. He open his white eyepatch and changed it into a black eyepatch.

Len quickly walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, toward the sword rack on the wall. Len take a blacl long katan, with a black grip, a square-shaped guard, and black sheath. Len quickly exit his apartment and heads toward the parking lot.

**XXX**

"You know Len, you should learn how to drive." Luka said with a chuckle at the man beside her, who blush a little and looked away toward window.

"... Don't have a car." He said.

"You can always buy one, with you salary and money, I know you can buy one." Luka said. "But, if you learn yo drive, I wont come and pick you up anymore..." Luka fake pout.

Len growl with a blush, Luka are notorious for her teasing toward Len, much to his co-workers jealousy. Len sigh, he then look toward the city.

'_Eden City, a great artificial island city that stood at the atlantic sea. A collaboration of the united nations to improve relationship of each nations. It was meant to be a symbol of peace and hope, but now, its a nest of greed and corrupt._

_The city are separated by three main districts, the Zeus district that holds the government, military, and political buildings, the Poseidon district holds the ports and business buildings, The Hades district holds the religious, law and most of civilian buildings. The main district are also divided by sub districts, of course, I don't remember all of them.'_

"You know Len." Len looked toward the driver. "I sometime wonders, why are you so obsessed with the 'One eye witch' and 'The Breakers'. Why are you even joined the Peace Makers? You can always joined the police force."

Len looked away, whispering. "I'm sorry."

Luka shrug. "Its okay, I'm not the type to pray someone else private past. Beside, if you never joined the Peacemakers I would never met you." Luka said. " Ah! We're here."

Len looked at the large building, with the peace emblem attach at the entrance, the head quarters of the black law enforcement, Peacemakers. A police organization that handled crimes that the police force can't handled, only taking special or unique people as the members.

Luka drove to the underground parking lot, showing the guard her ID, she entered and parked.

"Well let's go Len." Luka said walking to the elevator, followed by Len. "Captain Kaito's waiting for us."

**XXX**

"Len! Luka! Over here!" Both Len and Luka saw a blue haired man sitting at a couch comfortably, wearing the same uniform as Len, except the black eyepatch and his blue hilt katana, waving at them, holding a large bowl of ice cream.

Both Len and Luka salute him.

"Len Kagamine, reporting for duty!"

"Luka Mergurine, reporting for duty!"

Kaito only wave dismissing. "Now now, there's only us in this lounge you know, no stuck up higher-ups, so no need to be formal." Kaito said continue to eating his ice creams. "Come on, sit down you two."Kaito signal the couch in front of him.

Both Len and Luka sat down, unlike most officers, Kaito is one of those laid back one, never caring for formality unless when needed, he also likes to eat ice creams whenever he can. He really loves his ice creams.

"Want some ice creams?" Kaito offered the other his half eaten ice creams.

"Uh... No thanks captain." Luka said, with Len shaking his head.

Kaito shrug, their lost. "Now, Len-kun, I know you're interested at this mission, so I'm going to give it to you."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, now here's the intel." Kaito then took out a file from nowhere, much to their surprised, and put it on the table. "Here, read it."

Len took the file and open it, Luka moved closer so that she can also see. In it, is photos of police officers and several civilian at Hades district, dead.

"According to our intel, they died from a gunshot wound, directly to the head, not even the police officers can draw their guns. The pattern exactly the same as the one eye witch, and the best news is, there's a high chance she still lurking around in the Hades district."

"I'll go." Len said quickly, giving the file to Luka, who examine them.

"Calm down Len, Hades district are wide, you have one in a thousand chance to encounter her, we're doing our best to search for her, but other attacks from The Breakers at Poseidon district really put higher ups into a frenzy, most of our officers are over there right now." Kaito said finishing his ice creams.

"No wonder there's only intel division running around." Len said spotting only few of battle division.

Kaito nod, licking the ice cream bowl. "Yup, anyway, I'm going to get more ice creams, you can do whatever you want until we find out more." Kaito then leave the room, humming a song.

"Well, I'll be at my office when you need me, you don't mind If I take this file right?" Luka asked.

Len shook his head. "Not really."

Luka nod, then walk away leaving the room empty except Len.

The blond man sigh, he still sleepy because of that accursed nightmare, better get some shut eyes, but before he can dot that, the door of the room opened.

"Man... This place so empty-Oh! Hey Len!" A red haired man greeted, wearing the same uniform as Len, minus the eyepatch, he wears a pair of glasses. "Long time no see!"

Len deadpanned. "We see each other yesterday."

"Come on man! Don't ruin our moment!"

"What moment?"

The man chuckle, sitting down across Len.

"So what do you want, Ted?" Len asked, a little irritated.

"Can a guy greet his friend?"

"... Hey to you too. Now, leave me alone." Len said, trying to take a nap.

"Ahahaha, the usual old grumpy Len, you sleepy?"

"Yeah, now let me sleep."

"If you're sleepy, why don't you go to the medical center? Haku's there you know." Ted said with a grin.

Len stay silent. Haku is one of the most desirable women's of the Peacemakers, she also one of the reason many people would visit the medical center, however, she also Kaito's supposed little sister, so not many men have the guts to asked her out or just randomly visit the infirmary without any real wounds or illness, because if Kaito found out... You got the pictured.

"No, too much trouble." Len answered.

Ted frown. "Come on man, you and Kaito are close, you two are like brother! He wont mind if you make a move on Haku, unlike us unlucky men."

Len grunt in annoyance. "I don't care, so now let me sleep."

Ted shrug, he stood up and walked toward the vending machine inside the room.

Len finally can nap peacefully.

**XXX**

**Hades District, Temple Area, Tatsuki Shrine**

"Gyaaah!"

"Run! Run for your life!"

"What the heck is she?! Die you monster!"

"Fire! Somebody kill her!"

The sound of people screaming and gunfire fill the area.

"More... Give me more!" An insane laugh was heard as more gunfire. "Hihihi, fragile fragile, how fragile humans are~" The person sang entering the main temple, where the head of the monk are praying. "Hey there old man."

"God, I begged of you, please clense this child of demons. God, I-" The monk chanting was cut short by a silver barrel touching his head.

"Old man, how can I be cleanse of demons? WHERE I AM THE DEMON ITSELF?"

***Bang***

The person laugh insanely again. "Now, let us see, will he be here... Or not."

**XXX**

"-en...-Len! Wake up!"

Len opened his eyes and the sight of Luka greeted him. "Luka? What is it?"

"No time to explain, captain Kaito's waiting for us at the garage, come on!"

Len wasted no time and jump off the couch, even though he had a headache for being awaken, he followed Luka, heading toward the underground garage.

Once they arrived, a black car waiting for them. They wasted no time and enter the back seat. The car then quickly drove out of the parking lot, heading to the Hades district.

"Sorry for such a quick noticed you two." Kaito said at front seat, beside him is another officer from Peacemaker.

"Captain, what exactly going on?" Luka asked.

"We have a state of emergency, the breakers has lunch an attacked at Hades, the police are stretch thin as it is protecting the civilian, they can only send a couple of patrols over there, and the best thing is they lost contact with them."

Len then asked. "Why can't they give support? I mean, I'm sure they can send somebody."

"There's a possibility that the breakers are going to attack the civilian district, and the police anti-terrorist forces are at Poseidons, the breaker are doing a good job at scrambling the chain of command, that's why its up to us."

"Their launching multiple operations tonight huh?" Luka said. "Why though?"

"We can worry about that later, right now, we're going to greet those Breaker, Peacemaker style." Kaito said, as the other nod.

**XXX**

**Hades District, Temple Area, Tatsuki Shrine**

"_Len, Luka, you two heads to Tatsuki Shrine and investigate what haooened to the patrols over there, we'll check out the other temple they lost comn with."_

When both Luka and Len first step into the shrine, the feeling of dread fill their body, and the sight of dead cops and priests didn't help.

"W-what happened here?" Luka asked looking around the blood fill temple.

Len stay silent, the quickly ordered Luka. "Luka, go and take cover somewhere. Ready your gun just in case."

"Huh? But why-" Luka then noticed Len serious face. "A-alright." Luka then quickly run toward a nearby shack.

Len unseated his sword, he walk forward, he felt a present, a dark present, he knew exactly who it is. Len stoped moving when he saw her, the one eye witch, walking out of the main temple with a sadistic grin.

"Rin..." Len growled.

"Hey there Lenny... Its been a while hasn't it?" Rin greeted with a smile. She wore a red shirt dress, underneath a white coat. She also wear a bandage on her right eye.

"Rin, surrender." Len ordered.

"Aww... You're grown already to be such a fine young man, ordering your big sister like that." Rin chuckle.

Without a second thought, Len dash forward in an impressive speed toward Rin. Rin quickly draw her revolver and aim it at Len, who already have his sword at her neck.

"Surrender, Rin." Len ordered again.

Rin chuckle, then turned into a mad fit of laughter. "You're just as strong as I remember you are, Lenny." Rin continued. "However, Miku-sama needs me, so I can't get captured." Rin said, then she pulled her triger.

Len moved his head as the bullet passed, he quickly slash at Rin, who already moved backward to evade his slash. Len charge, evading a shot from Rin, he thurst at her stomach, but Rin bash his sword with her gun to the side, she then proceed to bash Len head with her sword, staggering him.

"You're still green Lenny." Rin said. "You're not strong enough to beat me."

Len growl. "I'll show you..." Len charge, deflecting two shots fired by Rin, though Len stagger for a bit since her shot are quite powerful, he continue to charge at her.

"Yes Lenny! Show me! Show me that hatred!" Rin laugh maniacly blocking a slash from Len with her gun, though Rin are having hard time blocking since Len are quite powerful.

Len seperate his sword with her gun, and start to slash her multiple time, though she blocked all of it with her gun, Rin start to stagger backward, though she still grinning madly. Len used her staggering and hit her forehead with his sword pummel, staggering her backward.

"Pay back." Len said, meaning her hit at his head.

"Hihihi... Not bad Lenny." Rin said, grinning more madly than before. "Now come and give your sister a hug!" Rin dash forward, but unlike Len, she stop midway and jump to the side firing her gun, Len are saved by his battle instinct and manage to evade in time though the bullet scratch his cheek, but before he can know it, Rin already on his side, bashing her gun at him, Len manage to block it with his left hand and quickly jump backward.

"Nice reflect Len." Rin said.

"You're out of ammo, Rin." Len said, he knew since he counted the bullet she fired. "Now its my turn." Len said, a black aura surround him and his sword. "There are only two type of human, black and white..." He whispered.

A sweat appear on Rin face, she knew what's Len doing, and if she got hit by it... She won't die, since Len wont kill her, but its gonna hurt, a lot.

But before Len can use whatever he want to use, the sound of rapid fire was heard and Len are forced to jump away as multiple bullets land on his spot.

"You played too much Rin." An older female voice said, walking out of the shadow.

She had brown hair and brown eyes, wearing exactly the same as Rin, but she carries a uzi-sub machine gun instead of a revolver.

"Death Bringer Meiko..." Len whispered, he can handdled one of Breakers top assassin, but two of them? But he must, he must arrest Rin, at all costs. Before Len can stand up a loud voice stoped him.

"Len! Stay where you are!" Kaito ordered, walking into the shirne. His state of attire telled Len he don't have it easy either. "You're no match for the two of them." Kaito said, wincing and holding his left shoulder.

Len growl. With Kaito injured, his victory chance are lowers. Len standdown, as much as he hates it, he still a soldier, and he follows ordered.

Meiko scoff. "If it isn't for the fact Miku-sama ordered it, I would've kill you both myself." Meiko then turned to Rin. "Rin, let's go, Miku-sama waiting for us."

Rin nod, then look at Len. "Bye Lenny~ We'll meet again." Rin said with a grin as she and Meiko quickly high jump out of the area, like ninjas.

"RIIINN! I WILL SAVE YOU AND MIKUU! I SWEAR IT!" Len yelled toward the dissapearing figures.

"Captain! Len!" Luka said coming out of the shack when she deemed it is safe. "You two alright?"

Kaito shook his head. "No, Meiko ambush us, she killed James, poor bastard never had a chance. So no one alive then?"

Len shook his head. "No..."

"I see... Luka, go and call HQ to clean this up, this is going to be a long night."

"Y-yes sir!"

**XXX**

Len looked around him, after waiting for half an hour, the police force and a couple of Peacemaker members finally arrived. Kaito excused himself for wanting to write a report and Luka wanted to search for more data, leaving him alone to watched the police force clearing the bodies and other stuff.

Len looked at the moon. "Its fool moon today..." Len whispered.

"Sir... Sir Kagamine? Sir?" A voice called.

It took Len several seconds to realized the voice. "What?" He asked, looking at the scared looking female officer, she had green mint hair, wearing the police female dark blue uniform, and a pair of goggles on her forehead. "Oh, sorry about that, what is it?"

"Um... Your captain said to give this to you." The girl said, handing Len a document of sort.

"Oh, thank you, miss..."

"Ah, my name's Gumi, Gumi Megpoid... Sir." The female officer said bowing her head.

Len nod. "Len Kagamine." He introduce himself. "Thank you, miss Megpoid. And you dont need to be so scared, Im not going to eat you." Len said in amusement.

Gumi blush slightly. "Oh, um... Thank you, sir." Gumi stay silent for a bit before continueing. "Sir, if I may, I heard that you were the one that fought the one eye witch, how... Did you felt?"

Len raise an eyebrow at the strange question. "Well... I guess... Regret and determination."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Len sorrowfuly smile. "Regret that I can't saved anyone... And determination that I must stop her, I failed though, for now at least."

Gumi watched the blond man with awe. "Wow... Your answer is pretty cool."

"Cool?"

Gumi than realize what she had said. "Ah! No! I'm sorry!" Gumi said dashing away from Len.

"_Weird girl..." _Len thought, he then look at the night sky. "Rin... Miku... I will save you both, I promise."

**XXX**

**Unknown**

In an unknown underground place, a teal hair girl singing happily, in front of her dozen of screens showing all kind of places in Eden City.

Two persons, Rin and Meiko enter the room and bow to the teal hair girl.

"Miku-sama, we've done as you asked." Meiko said.

The teal hair girl stop singing and shift her chair to look at them. "Good job! Rin, Meiko. I knew I could count on you two!" Miku wears a white dress shirt underneath a white doctor lab coat, a black skirt and a pair of glasses. "You may rest now Meiko, Rin, I want to talk to you."

Meiko bow her head, then leave the room leaving both Rin and Miku. "Rin, how was Len?" Miku asked.

Rin look at her. "I thought you were watching us Miku-sama."

"I did, but I want to know your opinion."

Rin stayed selent for a bit before replaying with a grin. "He's grown strong."

Miku nod with a smile. "Good, he needed to be stronger, so he can survive. Now then, you can take a rest Rin, I might call you again."

"Hai, Miku-sama."

Miku the began her singing again, observing the screens. "Fragile Fragile~ How fragile human are~"

**XXX**

**Peacemaker HQ**

"Hey Len, wake up." Len grunt in annoyance. "Wake up already, hey!"

Len opened his eyes, and the sight of Ted, greeted him. "Can't you leave me alone for a nap?"

"No can do, captain Kaito going to brief us for the next mission." Ted said. "I swear, with all this cases of the breakers, we can't take a break."

"If you wanted a break, why don't you join the E.C.P.D, instead of Peacemaker."

Ted shook his head. "Nah, ECPD missions are too boring, and their equipment suck, beside, I want to protect this city from high level criminals, not purse snatchers."

"Why is that?"

"This city remind me of Las Vegas."

Len raise an eyebrow. "You've been there before?"

"Nope, seen it in tv."

Len sigh, he stood up from the couch and start to heads to the meeting room, followed by Ted. After a minute or so, they finally arrived at the large room with rows of seats. Several people are already seated.

"Holly crap!" Ted said surprise in whisper voice, taking a seat next to Len. "Look at them! The ace's of Peacemaker! They're all here!"

"Really?" Len asked, looking around, well, he actually never seen them before, except for Luka. Who is reading a report.

"Man, you should socialize more." Ted said. "Anyway. Thats Neru Akita, the ace of comunication division." Ted pointed at a blond hair girl that tied into a tail on the side, who is typing on her phone. "That girly like white hair guy over there is Piko Utatane, the ace of Air division." Ted pointed at a white haired guy, who is reading a magazine. "And the last if not least, Haku Yowane, the ace of medical division, and a total eye candy." Ted pointed at a white haired girl that tied into a ponytail, and have a big assets so to speak, she's fidgeting nervously, Len's not surprise really, the silent is killing him too.

" i wonder why the brass bringing all of us together like this." Len wondered.

"I have a hunch." Ted said.

"A hunch?" Len asked. "The last time you had a hunch you almost got us hit by a truck."

Ted blushed. "Well, how should I know that truck gonna be there?"

"Right... And remember that one time where I almost fell off a cliff because of your so called hunch?"

"... Whatever! Look, just meet me at Kaito's office after this."

"Why there? We're not allowed without his premision." Len said.

"I know, but he'll hear about my hunch too, and its the safest place, just trust me on this, okay?"

"All rigth people, at ease." Kaito said entering the room, followed by a purple haired man, wearing the same black uniform, a sword at his waist.

"Wow... Its major Gakupo..." Ted whispered in awe.

"Now, i'm sure all of you are wondering why you are all called here." Kaito continue. "Let me explain, as you know, The series of terrorist attacks was caused by the known terrorist organization called 'The Breaker'. And they had done several serious attacks at Poseidon and Hades district. Which costs us many good lifes of police officers and Peacemaker agents." Kaito explained. "After their little skirmishes at Poseidons, our intel reports that the Breaker are active in Hades district, and the brass wants us to take care of it."

"I'll do the rest, thank you captain." Gakupo said. "To put it simply, the brass wants create a quick response squad, made by the best, picked by me and brass." Gakupo look at them all. "That means all of you, the best of the best. So, do not failed us."

"Sir Yes sir!" They chorus.

"Good, from now on, our squadron call sign will be FOX, and I'll be taking command directly. We'll be transfer to the eastern Hades district HQ, we'll move out in an hour, dismiss!"

**XXX**

"All right, so what is it about this hunch of yours Ted?" Luka asked, taking a seat at one of the sofa in Kaito's office, Kaito is sitting at his chair, eating a bowl of ice cream, and Len crossing his hand looking at Ted.

"I have a hunch that the brass is hiding something from us." Ted said.

"But the top brass always hide something from us." Luka said. "Its common thing."

"I know that, but I always wondered you know? The brass seems very desperate to take care of the breaker."

"That's because their activity are starting to go bolder and bolder." Len said.

"I know that! But aren't they too desperate that they deployed Major Gakupo AND make an entire squad of aces? We've face the same dangerous terrorist group before, and the brass never made something like this."

"I noticed it too." Kaito said, surprising the people in the room. "They seems too rush of wanting to close this case."

"See? Even the captain said so!"

"However." Kaito continue. "There's nothing we can do except being a good obedient dogs... For now at least. We're going to Hades in 40, so you guys better pack up."

The other nod and leave Kaito's office, leaving the man with his ice cream.

"_Interesting... I should investigate this..."_

_**XXX**_

"Miku-sama, our spy has reported that the government are making their moves." Meiko said entering Miku's room. "Just as you predicted."

Miku giggle. "Good! That's a good news!" Miku then look at the chess board in front of her. "They already made their move, now its my turn." Miku then begin to sing. "Fragile~ Fragile~ How fragile humans are~"

The door to Miku's room open and a grinning Rin enter. "Miku-sama, the men you requested is ready, they are awaiting your command."

"Good!" Miku said delight. "I already made my move, its your turn peacemaker... Len-kun."

**To Be Continue**

**Axel: Here, the rewrite version, I hope you all like it! XD **


End file.
